


Sparring Practice

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary (drabble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Practice

“Kick, punch, kick, kick,” Steve instructs.

Tony follows along, half a step behind. “I know how to fight.”

“Sure.” Steve drops down and kicks at Tony’s ankles.

“Hey!” Tony yells as he thumps onto the mat. “Cheat!”

“Because the bad guys always play fair.” Steve balances himself over Tony. “Unless I’m thinking of different bad guys.”

“You’re mean,” Tony tells him.

Steve kisses him, a quick, hard press of lips that makes Tony arch his back. “I’m terrible.”

“Horrible.”

“Awful.”

Tony slings his arms around Steve’s chest and flips them with ease. “Whoops.”

“Oh, dear,” Steve grins. “You got me.”


End file.
